The Doom Tree
by rlb190
Summary: Gaea is waking once more and the epic demi-goddess rlb190 has chosen you to read it! So click on the story! Or not. i couldn't care. but it's awesome. Just letting you know...
1. Chapter 1

Hello my Demigods! It's your epic awesome amazing patron goddess rlb190! I have chosen the Demigods to help beat the crap out the bad guys

Good- Male

Ryan Ace – by _Sbean_

Tony Reynard – by _karseth_

Luke (something but I'm to lazy to double check) – by _the lil demigod flock_

Female-

Kiara Tullis – by _Rainy129_

Regina Smith – by _88556622G_

Clara Owens – by _Balletdancer5678_

Evil People ( I can tell, im a goddess demigods!)

Male-

?

?

?

Female-

Hailey Frost – by _Sunleaves17_

?

?

That's that! All the good guys are filled but, the evil still need members!

Peace and Mist,

rlb190


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Demigods! I have picked my epic Demigods! Here they are!

Good Male-

Ryan Ace by bean

Tony Reynard by karseth

Luke (something but I'm to lazy to double check) by the lil demigod flock

Good Female-

Kiara Tullis by Rainy129

Regina Smith by 88556622G

Clara Owens – by Balletdancer5678

Bad Male-

Mason Shadow by mason shadow

Kenndy West by me (he plays into the story okay?)

Julian Jackal by Thailagracenico

Bad Female-

Hailey Frost by Sunleaves17

Resevered for AceRedLeo

Kristy Blu by I am k.a.c daughter of hades

Review my dear Demigods!

If I PM you, I might need your charater later so, KIT!

Peace and Mist,

rlb190


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my Demigods! If you think I didn't write your person well, let me know! Thanks to Rainy129 for being my Beta! The only people I own are the three figures!

Ryan Ace POV

It all started as a normal quest, or as normal as it can be. I looked over at Luke. He was twisting his mouth guard in between his fingers. Back and forth back and forth. Shut up Ryan, focus! I told myself. The cheers from the crowd were overwhelming. Tony sat next to me, scoping the area.

"The girls are okay." He muttered to me. I shifted in the football uniform I stole.

"Good." I looked across the field to the cheerleaders. The blonde haired, green eyed girl, Kiara, was dancing perfectly in time with the others. So were Regina and Clara. I stifled a laugh. Kiara was muttering a spell over and over keeping the girls in sync. We were playing normal kids on the high school football and cheer teams. The crowd roared as the team scored a touchdown. I glanced down at my wrists. The two snakes on each stayed still. Wake up. I thought.

_"Hello dear_." A voice said in my head _Hi Martha, I need some help. _

_"Yes dear, anything you need_." I looked around.

_"Where is the monster?" _

_"Coming up from the right._ _Good bye dear and good luck!"_ I looked to the right.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. (A/N: ooh our first curse word, the ball is really rolling now!) I jumped to my feet and flexed my wrists, and two golden daggers appeared in my hands. Tony and Luke raced on to the felid. Tony leaped at the beast and the bull roared. "MINOTAUR!" I yelled. The mortals ran everywhere screaming their heads off. Who knew what they saw.

"Get Leia!" I yelled to the girls. The girls ran to a terrified girl with red hair and green eyes. She was a Demigod and all the others were busy, so there she was. A voice cried

"Not so fast, Demigods." A figure rose from the dirt. A girl with black hair sweeping in the wind appeared. I couldn't see this part, but there was a lot of screaming, metal clanging, and cursing. Then a heart stopping scream flew through the air.

Clara Owens POV

I could NOT believe I was doing this. All of this for one stinking Demigod child of Pan. Freaking gods. I hated dancing, I hated cheerleading, and now I was freaking doing it like I loved it! Freaking spell. I cheered and waved my pom-poms while the crowd roared, our team making a touchdown. Regina blinked in her glasses, using her epic Demigod powers to zoom in and out of the crowd. Then I heard Ryan yell

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiara stopped muttering the spell and I tapped my bracelet and it morphed into a sword. Regina already had her bow and sliver arrows in her hand, and Kiara had her hands up ready to cast a spell. "MINOTAR!" he yelled and the mortals started freaking out. Leia was staring in horror at the bull man on the field.

"Run!" I yelled "Run for your freaking lives!" she started to tremble. "The dirt, it's forming." I muttered. A girl with black hair and grey eyes appeared.

"Not so fast Demigods!" She says. She holds a dagger that looked wicked sharp. Regina fired an arrow which she dodged easily. She raised a hand and a layer of air and dirt slam Kiara into the football post thingy; a goal I think. She groaned on the ground and the dirt formed around her mouth, creating a gag. The black haired girl's wicked grey eyes turned to me. I charged, but her dagger seemed to have a mind of its own. I was cursing her out and Regina was screaming to move so she could get a clear spot. She used her freaking dirt powers and I slammed into the fence. I was dizzy and had black spots dancing in my eyes. The boys were across the field, fighting off the bull guy. Leia was trembling in the corner. Regina smacked the black haired girl on the head with her bow. The wind, for it was blowing south, gave her and edge and she was able to dodge, and sometimes move the wind to stop the dirt attacks. I tried to get up when a misfired arrow lands in my shirt, piercing me to the fence,

"GODS DANM IT, REGINA!" I yelled. I struggled with the arrow. Kiara had gotten up and was chucking rocks at the girl. The girl grinned a toothy grin and my heart nearly stopped. That was Hailey Frost, a child of Athena. She went missing a year ago and was now a servant of Gaea. "She is working with Gaea!" I yelled. Regina was so shocked she got thrown back on top of Kiara. Hailey turned to Leia.

"You, child of Pan, have a pure heart crystal and I'm going to take it." She used her wind and dirt powers and slammed Leia into the fence. Plants curled up to her and held her arms firmly to the fence. She screamed and that's when all Hades broke loose.

Kiara Tullis POV

I groaned to myself and tried to get the girl off of me. "Regina, get off!" I tried to say but it came out like: "MMM MMM MMM!" the girl, Hailey, pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and there was a black star on her shoulder. She tapped it three times and a thin beam of black light went right where Leia's heart was.

"Leia!" screams Clara. A large pink circle formed where the beam was pointed and a crystal came out of her chest.

"Wow." I said but it came out like "wmm" it was beautiful, pink, and sparkly, bursting all sorts of colors. The beam tried to bring it to Hailey, but golden arrow intercepted it. A dark hooded figure leaped down with the bow and grabbed the crystal before Hailey even knew it.

"Ugh! Not you guys again!" she turned to the field. "Minotaur, let's blow this joint!" the bull man disappeared into dust and Hailey said "Goodbye, for now." and melted into the earth. There were three dark figures and they inspect the heart and threw it back.

"Take it." They all look at each other, as if they knew and leaped away. I looked at Regina, and we were both thinking the same thing. "Who were they?"

Hailey Frost POV

"You failed." Gaea said. I trembled.

"I-I'm sorry mistress, it was the three brats again." Gaea sat on her throne, made of plants and earth. Her eyes were shut, but voice was as powerful as if she was awake.

"Figure out who they are. They are powerful. Perhaps there is a male and female. I need their blood spilled on the Doom Tree to make me awaken fully!" I winced.

"Yes mistress." If she could frown, she would.

"Do you wish to return to the camp? I saved you from there, no one loved you." I frowned.

"No Mistress, I was never cared about there, I don't wish to go back." She thinks for a moment.

"Hailey, I think you need a boost from the Doom Tree. Go to Kristy and the both of you will go to the tree together. The other one," she said with distaste "Is recovering from her boost. Foolish girl is always fighting, believing she was cared for and loved." I nod.

"Yes mistress." I walked out of the throne room, my hair swishing behind me. I hated getting boosts. I got one whenever I believed that I was loved. It was foggy and Gaea said it was the gods putting images in my mind. The boosts made me get knocked out for at least a week, and I was stiff afterwards because I had been lying still for so long.

"Hey." Kristy said, walking beside me. "I heard about what happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah it was those three brats." She ran a hand through her hair, revealing a star on her forehead, covered by her bangs.

"Uh oh, Hailey's in trouble again!" A teasing voice said.

"Shut up Kennedy!" I said. He grinned at me.

"Gonna get a boost?" Kristy frowned.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with." He smiled, enjoying himself, pushing his blonde hair back, out of his eyes. He was lucky, his star was hidden on his hand, he just wore fingerless gloves, and it was covered. I had to wear long sleeves all the time and Kristy had to keep her hair in her face unless we were at Gaea's place. "Besides, it's not like you haven't got a boost from Gaea, Zeus's son." I say, and he frowned. He hated being called that.

"Whatever." He muttered and walked away. I looked at Kristy and she shrugged as we both walked to the Doom Tree.

That's it my Demigods! You'll be getting a dream message from me!

Peace and Mist,

rlb190


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Reynard POV

We all sat in silence in the camp van on the ride home. Kiara was busy trying to get the dirt off her nails. Regina was twisting her monkey ring back and forth on her hand with fingerless gloves on it. Clara kept taking apart her watch and putting it back together again. Ryan drove and I sat next to a pale Leia. Luke spoke up. "Um, so what happened?" he spoke through his silky, British accent. I took a breath.

"Gaea." The car jerked to a stop.

"Sorry!" said Ryan. We all shrugged it off. Ryan's mother was a victim of Gaea. As soon as she brought him to camp, she was crushed by a boulder. Talk about random right?

"So, we just like, forget about it? Or do we…" Regina trailed off.

"I think we should tell Chiron when we get to camp." Clara said and we all looked at her. "Sorry." She muttered, putting her head down.

"No Clara, you're right." Kiara said. "We should. That girl Hailey was the smartest girl at camp since Annabeth Jackson. She just joined them?"

"I don't know, maybe… or maybe not." I said. Ryan took that into account.

"I think – oh hey, we're here!" we pulled up to camp and parked on the road.

"Hey guys!" said a voice. Leia and the others jump, but I just open the door.

"Really Reyna? I thought we all agreed on no shadow traveling." She laughed.

"Oh come on Tony." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Hard to believe Reyna was a daughter of Hades. She had bright blue eyes and yellow hair. She was always laughing and pulling jokes. Not really the death-kid type. "Hey did you- oh hi!" she spotted Leia. "I'm Reyna, daughter of Hades."

"The-the death god?" Leia said nervously.

"Yeah!" Reyna shadows out of the van and we all headed up the hill, past the border.

"Guys we have a meeting at 1:00 and-" Marcy stopped.

"Hey Marcy." Clara said, avoiding her eyes. I did too, and focused myself on her snow white hair. She was daughter of Deimos, and could make any person see their worst fear.

"Hi." She says. "So, um we have a meeting in an hour, so I'll take Leia so you guys can go back and settle in." she grabbed Leia's arm.

"Marcy do you think that's a good idea?" Clara said. Marcy glared at her and she looked away, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Sorry." I patted her on the back as the two girls walk away.

"I'll see you in an hour guys." I said and we all broke apart. I headed over to my cabin. The smell of perfume was so overwhelming, I couldn't help but gag. Does it always smell like a place where supermodels go to die? I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hi Tony! Back already? We all missed you! Michelle was in charge while you were gone! She is so cool! Man, I wish I was like her don't you?" I shook my head.

"Guys I'm a little busy." The fifteen boys and girls frowned. "Okay, we have lessons anyways" they walked past me and they flow out the door like one person. They were all crazy.

"Hey Tony." A voice said.

"Hey Michelle." I said. Boys and Girls used to not be allowed in a cabin alone, but so many people kept breaking the rule, it kind of went out the window. She sat down next to me on my bed, and flipped her wavy aqua hair over her shoulder. She often gets mistaken for a daughter of Poseidon because of her hair and eyes, sea green, but she is not. Her dad is a doctor in Florida.

"Crazy day, huh?" I nod.

"Totally." I explain what happened at the football game and she looks grim.

"I think we have a problem." She says. I looked at my watch, and realized it was almost one.

"Come on, we have a meeting to go to."

Luke (Something) POV

I cracked my knuckles as I sat on my bunk, polishing my arrows. Tracy spotted me.

"Hey Luke!" I smiled. Tracy was pretty cool, always being nice, and can fire an arrow like nobody's business.

"Hey Tracy, where were you?" she waved her hand.

"Rock climbing wall." She pulled up the sleeve of her jacket, showing off a bruise "Pretty sweet huh?" she asks.

"Yeah Tracy; must have been a hard fall." She nodded.

"I fell on Ivan." I laughed.

"No way!" she smiled.

"Way!" she plunked her quiver on the bed. "Seems like I'm always getting hurt." She looked kind of sad. I tried to take the topic somewhere else.

"So are those new arrows?" I asked pointing to her quiver.

"No. New quiver, gift from dad." She took a golden arrow out of her quiver and notched it.

"Cool!" I said and she smiles

"Watch this." She notched it in her golden bow and fired it into the wood, and it stayed there for a moment and glimmered into thin air.

"Even more awesome!" I say. I thumbed my bow; it had the power to become a sword, and fire arrows like 1,000 feet. Another gift from dad. We all got one when we turned 14.

"How was the cabin while I was gone?" Tracy was my Vice-leader, in case I was away. Or dead… or both.

"Okay, not too much trouble. Travis grazed Mark with his arrow, but he was okay." I nodded.

"Good." She rolled her shoulders.

"So what happened with the Leia thing?" I told her what happened.

"Hailey was working for Gaea?"

"Is." I corrected her. "And, there must have been more Demigods then her. Why?"

"Well, if she could take the smartest girl in camp, maybe she could take more people. Like the strongest, the person who could plan well and basically has the power to destroy a god if they used it right." She clarified.

"Whoa, I never thought of it that way." She shrugged.

"C'mon heard we have a meeting at one."

Regina Smith POV

I looked around the Ping-Pong table. All of the head of their cabins were there. Kiara, Clara, Ryan, Luke, Tony were there of course. Luke, Clara, Ryan, And Tony had their vice leaders with them. Reyna sat at the edge of the table, picking at her nails. Ivan looked pretty miserable with a broken arm, and Tracy smiled sheepishly at him. Marcy sat with sunglasses over her eyes, her snow-white hair in a ponytail. Elizabeth was fumbling with her bracelet, opening and closing the charms on it. Blair cracked her whip at her belt making Leia wince. Leia looked really, really, really pale. Just then Chiron came in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I had to talk with an old friend about a prophecy." He stood, looked around, and stepped into wheel chair form. "Okay, tell me everything." We all took turns on telling him what happened, afterwards everyone was silent.

"So, Gaea has Demigods in her control." Ivan said. I nodded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Blair. Chiron sighed.

"I guess just send the six out again and see what happens. Maybe the figures are Friends, hopefully not Foe." Michelle looked uncomfortable.

"What if they are neutral, not caring who wins? Maybe like trying to prevent something from happening?" Tracy pondered this for a moment.

"Maybe we should just leave them alone, to see if they show up." We all agreed. "We'll have to be on the lookout. Gaea will do anything to trick you. Anything."

Kiara Tullis POV

I sat in my cabin. My book of spells for fire and water lain open in front of me, but I wasn't burying my head in it like normal. I was staring out the window thinking. "Who were they? Those figures looked so familiar, but I couldn't place them. Why did they get the crystal? Why did they help us?" I asked myself and shut the book with a huff. I needed to find answers. I got up and walked over to the part of the cabin for casting spells, knelt on the ground, and started. I drew a circle with white chalk around me and placed a white shawl over my head. White was the celebrating color, good feeling and auras. I placed a bowl of water, a light bulb (Sun), an empty jar (Air), and a sliver disk (Moon) a cut out figure of a star (Star). I placed my hands in prayer moving them to represent each nature. "Moon, water, air, sun, star." I chanted over and over in Greek moving my hands, repeating it over and over. The circle started to glow and I knew then was the time. "Tell me gods, who were those figures? Why did they help us?" mist formed in front of me. The first was white and it said in Greek- "We cannot say. Those have been given a special mission. We can tell you they didn't help you. It happened by chance you were there." It lingered for a minute, then it faded and the circle disappeared. I sat there in shock. A special mission? From who? The gods? And by chance? What was going on? I made a frustrated huff and threw the shawl off my head. Why couldn't I get anything from the gods?

"Hey Kiara?" a voice said. I looked behind me at the door. A girl with jet black hair and warm brown eyes looked in at me.

"Oh hey Amy." Amy was Luke's Girlfriend, a daughter of Hestia. Hestia wanted a daughter, so she made one out of clay and gave her life, so she had no father.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I shook my head.

"No just finished." She smiled.

"Good, cause it's time for dinner, we are going to play capture the flag afterwards."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony Reynard POV

We all sat down to diner. Michelle chewed her pizza thoughtfully, and I saw Luke across the table and he was talking to Amy and eating. Amy really didn't have a cabin or a table, so she sat where ever the hell she wanted.

"So, you ready for capture the flag?" I ask. She nods.

"Almost. But I have a bad feeling about something, like something bad is gonna happen." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. I finished my tray and dodged a mob of my siblings chatting about the game. Not that they would be playing. Clara, Luke, Ryan, and I were all on the same team; Regina and Kiara were on the other team. Marcy was on our side thank god. Last time she was on the other team…. It was horrible. I help Michelle put on her armor and she helped me with mine, making sure it was tighter than normal. "Um, why so tight?"

"I told you I had a bad feeling about to tonight." I roll my shoulders trying to breath. "Maybe too tight?" she fixes it.

"Thanks." We all headed out to the forest. Regina rubbed her monkey's ring's belly and it morphed into a bow and arrow. Kiara was on the ground kneeling and burning something, Ryan was talking to his tattoos, and Clara was trying to break up a fight between Marcy and an Ares kid. I looked at Michelle.

"You okay with this? Maybe the fight was something wrong?" She shakes her head.

"No that's not it." We watched it was some interest. Marcy had the guy in a head lock, daring him to look into her eyes. He was screaming-

"DUCK! AHHHH DUCKS EVREYWHERE!" I stifled a laugh and Michelle managed a small smile.

"See nothings gonna go wrong." But things did go wrong.

Regina Smith POV

"Capture the flag! Magic items allowed, I serve as referee and medic! No magic travel! That means no shadow traveling Reyna!" Awwwwwwww. "Begin!" We all headed off. I loved this game. I raced with Kiara at my side into blue land.

"Stop." She whispered. I froze. Kiara looked around, and then mutters a spell and a demigod flies and hits the tree. She studies him.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." I say.

"Stay here Regina, I'm going to try to get the flag." She runs off, leaving me alone. The wind blows from the south, giving me a burst of energy. Thanks dad I think.

"Shut up!" I hear a women speaking. I stop, bow and arrow ready. I peek behind a tree. A girl is there, talking to, dirt? "You know what to do." I don't think. I just react. And I did the most impulsive thing ever that should name me ADHD poster child of the year. I tackled her.

Luke (something)

I stood there with my sword. Amy sat on the rock next to me humming. "Amy?" she looks up.

"Yeah?"

"I feel something wrong." She is up on her feet at once.

"GAEA!" screams Regina. We all race down to where she was.

"Oh my gods!" Amy exclaimed. Clara ran up chasing a girl. She tackles her to the ground. "Whoa!" I yell as a boy with dark hair leaped at me. We fight for a minute.

"Amy! Amy run! Get the others!" Ryan come out of nowhere, doing a perfect Jackie-Chan kick thing with is leg in front and everything. He kicks the girl off Regina who curses and holds her cheek while blood drips down it.

"Dammit!" the girl yells. Chiron comes up.

"Dear gods!" Tony shows up and round house kicks the boy off of me. I slam him into a tree. Then Amy screams, and all the fighting stops. The girl has Amy, with the knife up to her neck, her arm around Amy's waist.

"Nobody moves!" she calls. A girl from Tony's cabin starts to talk.

"Why can't we just–"

"No! Nobody speak. No charm speak." She presses the knife closer and I start to see small beads of blood appear on her neck. Amy looks at me and mouths. "I love you." And flips the girl over her shoulder, and I tackle the girl who knifes me in the back. Searing white hot pain rushes through me, and Amy screams, "No!" the boy grabs her and they both disappear into dust. "Amy!" I cry I try to stand but I stumble and I feel an arm grab me. It's Kiara. She has a nasty cut across her arm and the blood drips on me.

"Luke, she's gone."

Figures POV

"Should we have helped them?" Says a figure.

"No." says the other one. "They need to figure it out on their own.

"I know, but still." The figure rolls her eyes.

"We have to stick to the plan. They didn't take any pure hearts." It leans over the tree branch. "There are plenty down there. It must have gone wrong when Regina found Kristy." It gets back up.

"Amy's gone. They want her blood on the doom tree. But they don't realize Amy was made of clay. Not real. When they find out, they'll turn her into mud."


	6. Chapter 6

Clara Owens POV

After the fight, things went downhill. Luke passed out from the knife wound in his back. Regina was trying to stop the flow of blood coming from her face, and everyone (all the campers) stood still. Kiara tried to pick up Luke but failed, having the cut on her arm.

"Can, can someone help me?" I unfroze and ran over to help him onto Kiara's back. She dragged him away while the rest of the camp followed.

"Hey you okay?" I blinked through my black eye. Reyna.

"Yeah." I rub my eye causing it to hurt more. Reyna reaches in the pocket of her black hoodie and handed me a canteen of nectar, which a dabbed onto my eye, and I could feel my eye healing. "Thanks" I muttered, sitting down on a rock. She plops herself next to me. "Crazy, huh?" I nod.

"Seems like it." I say. She rolls her shoulders. "How could they just get into camp so easy? There is a border."

"Gaea," I said. "She has powers over the dirt, which we have here. And she somehow got the powers transferred to the others." Reyna frowns.

"Guess you're right. The whole camp is in hysteria." We hear a crack and a girl with dark brown hair stumbles into view.

"Please, please, you have to listen to me! We don't have much time!"

"Who-who are you?" she shakes her head.

"No time, I just escaped. We have only seconds. Gaea! It's her! The Doom Tree has to have blood of male and female, they want to use your friend!" she shouts. "You!" she points to Reyna. "You better watch out! You know what I mean! She-!" she stops as the dirt swirls around her. "No! NO! I NEED MORE TIME! PLEASE!" She screams and disappears into dust. "Reyna, what was she?" Reyna was nowhere in sight.

Kiara Tullis POV

That night I had a vivid dream. A girl with short brown hair sat on a cliff (tiny one) swinging her legs. She wore a light grey top, loose jeans and pink glasses behind Brown eyes. She had a light spray of freckles on her face, with braces on her teeth. She looks up from her book.

"Oh hi! You're here good!" she hops down to greet me. She holds out her hand. "I'm rlb190! The goddess of fan fiction, books, violin music, sports and all that jazz!" I take her hand in mine.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"You can call me Rachel." I thought that was an odd name for a goddess.

"Rachel the goddess?" she nods and bows.

"At your service. Or you're more at mine! Come sit!" she pats the ground next to her and I take it. She looks at me. "Well, might as well start! I used to be a Demigod, like you, but my father saw how epic and awesome I was and made me a goddess!"

"Who was your father?" her face darkens

"You don't need to know." She smiles again. "Well, Gaea is waking up again, and I need your help." I raise my eyebrows.

"Mine?" she nods.

"Yup! Yours, Ryan's, Regina's, Clara's, Tony's, and Luke's! You will face many hardships and I can't give you all the facts. So what can you tell me? Well, the Doom Tree is something Gaea's followers planted a long time ago, and it grew on negative energy, in order to wake Gaea, they need the blood of a female and male Demigod, to be put in the purity chalice, pored over the roots, and poof, earth mother in all her glory!" I look into the vast blue of the sea and fingered the grass.

"What about the three figures? And Amy? What can we do?" she looks at me.

"The figures, I can't say. I gave them a classified mission. Classified! Amy? Poor dear, play the game of Sorry next week at 5:30 near the forest next to the stables, and she be seen. You can, A. run and hide, B. listen to me, or C. become Gaea's female!"

"I think I'll go with B." she smiles.

"Good, just keep going out to the world, sometimes they try to steal pure hearts, other not so much!" I look at her, and we make eye contact. "Remember Kiara, you can't get all the facts from magic. You'll be without it someday. I suggest learning with this." She tosses me a sliver ring. "Open the top." I did and it morphs into a sliver dagger. "Very handy, saved my life tons of times. You'll need it. But don't show it to anyone. You'll know when to use it." I look at the wicked sharp dagger.

"Thanks Rachel, I won't let you down." She chuckles,

"I hope not Kiara, say hi to Tracy for me." And I faded away. I woke up with a start in my cabin, on my bunk. I felt something on my finger.

"No way." I mutter and lift my hand up. Yep, sliver ring. I take it off and chuck it to the side of my cabin, and it appears on my finger a minute later. "Cool."


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan Ace POV

After Amy was gone, and Luke stable, Chiron said that we should go out to try and lure the heart snatchers, or the black hooded figures, to see what was going on. The game was not in New York, but somewhere in Maine. So we went. It was snowy and cold, which is a change because it never snows in camp. So anyways we were near the front when I had to go. So I excused myself, and ran towards the bathroom, and um, yeah. So after wards I was walking back to our seats when all of the sudden, I heard a hiss behind me. I turned around slowly. OH. MY. HYDRA.

"HYDRA!" I yelled. The three heads glared at me. "Um, nice three headed hydra, nice big monster, don't eat me." Then I turned around and ran. I was running, okay sprinting down the hall when, SMACK! I ran into a girl I've known all my life.

"Ryan?"

"Ava?" she was indeed a child of Dionysus, a friend of mine at camp. Her light brown hair pulled back into a braid down her back, her light green eyes as bright as ever. "What are you doing here? I asked.

"Um."

"I thought you went to a boarding school during the year."

"Ummm."

"You blew up the school didn't you and went to a new one?"

"Ummmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." I chuckle and help her up. "The others and I are having some problems." I say

"What kind?" but before I can answer she sees it. "Holy Hydra!" she yells. I turn behind me. "Hahahahaha, yeah! Okay um, now would be a good time to run!" she is on her toes, running towards the entrance of the rink.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" she yells.

"HANG ON!" I reply and we burst through the doors. Regina spots me near the crowd, sees Ava and the Hydra and bolts on her feet. She quickly swings over the glass, and we start trying not to die. Ava twists her charm bracelet and it morphs into a sword. She nearly dodges the fire it spews from its mouth.

"Okay, that fire! That's fire! Um, Ryan… HOW DO WE KILL THIS THING?" I swing a dagger in the eye off one of the head.

"FIRE!" yells Clara. "Fire, great IT SPEWS FIRE BUT IT CAN BE KILLED BE FIRE? THIS WILL BE FUN!" Then a light haired boy is turned to my attention. She is trying to take the pure heart of someone. Great, more people, this is going to be fun. I fire a dagger at the other eye and it cries out it pain.

"Guys the-!" I stop ducking as a dark hooded figure swings on a wire and slams into the guy sending him flying into the glass. Clara opens her hand and spews fire on the Hydra, which crumbles into dust. I stand there panting with Ava next to me. She holds her hand up. "Ow!" it looks burned.

"Hang on, Ava." The figure inspects the heart crystal. Regina blows wind on the heart while the figure growls as it flies out of its hand.

"Hey!" it yells and leaps after it as it heads into the crowd. The crowd does the wave, sending it flying across. I see Tony skating on the rim of the arena, near the box seats and he leaps in the air and grabs it. He falls and skids onto the ice, but is then tackled by a figure (There are three, by the way) who grabs it and holds it close. I sling a dagger and it cuts open the sleeve of the arm, cutting the arm as well. But the figure keeps running. "Nope." It mutters and tosses it behind it and Ava dives to catch it.

"Whew."

Regina Smith POV

We all sat in the girl's bathroom, which the boys protested about, but I didn't really care. Ava ran cold water on her burn.

"Gee, you okay Ava?" I ask. She nods. "Maybe we should put some nectar or..." she shakes her head.

"I don't know what the mortals saw, but I can't risk if my friends from my school saw me get hurt, so I'm just going to deal with." Tony was sitting on the sink and jumps down. "Who was the guy? I couldn't see his face."

"Kennedy." Says Ava, her face going dark.

"My brother." Tony leans on the sink, pale as can be, numb.

"Him?" Ava nods. Kennedy was Tony's best friend, who had gone missing months ago. He helped Tony get to camp. He was evil. Question is who else is?

No One POV

Tracey and Reyna sat in Reyna's cabin. "Reyna, why did you go?" Reyna looks down.

"I thought they might have needed help." Tracey rolls her eyes.

"You know you can't help them." She looks at the bandage on her friend's arm that she had applied. They couldn't get Nectar or anything because people would ask questions, which they couldn't respond to.

"Are you ever gonna tell them?" Reyna looks at the black hoodie with a tear in the sleeve.

"No, they don't need to know. Not yet."


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated, but I am still trying to figure out what to do, I have to options, so you might want to vote,**

**Ghea's "House Of Horrors" where I kill off everybody, but put them in the stars**

"**Search for the Black Wizard" a Wizard who has incredible power and knows how to defeat Ghea but lives across the globe. In China.**

"**Ghea Wins" everybody is killed and she wins.**

**OR I JUST LEAVE AS IT IS, AND CALL IT OFF!**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews! I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan Ace POV

"Damn." I muttered, kicking the dirt.

Kiara merely frowns at her ring, with a sliver top.

We had retreated to a nearby motel parking lot, and were sitting on a bench after another defeat. That dam Hydra!

And Ava showing up?

Talk about my bright red face!

I really hated to admit, but I had always liked Ava, even when we had first met.

Now her brother was flipping EVIL and it seemed like Tony was going to flip out. Like, big time. He kept muttering to himself. "Um, you okay bro?" asked Clara.

"No!" he snapped at her.

Regina kicked her legs on the bench. "So, that Hydra huh?" she asked.

I cut her a sharp looks, then suddenly, a dark figure appeared before us. "You have messed with plans I have given." Said the figure.

It was quiet and dark, a single light from the flickering pole cast a creepy like shadow on the figure. "But, I'm weak, and I just can't leave you guys alone." Said the figure, sighing.

The figure walked up close to us, and plopped down on a parking block across from me, then pulled off the black hoodie they were wearing, revealing, none other than Rachel the Goddess!

"Rachel!?" asked Kianna.

Rachel the goddess looked like a normal teen.

Short brown-ish hair, pink glasses, black hoodie and jeans, she looked normal alright.

"Look, this." Rachel said, motioning to the parking lot.

"Is great what you're doing, but, please, don't mess with the figures." She pleaded with us. "What!? Why not?!" I demanded. Rachel sighed again.

"Okay, I can't say, but I CAN tell you your next stop, China!" she said, handing me a glossy pamphlet with CHINA written on it.

"It's a map. You need to follow it to the point! No side stops! Even for a bathroom break." She said.

"Um, you're kidding right?" asked Kianna, unsure.

She gives Kianna a very serious look.

"No. If you don't, you die." She said.

"Oh…" whispered Kianna, her voice small.

"You need to locate the Black Wizard, Alex. If you should see the figures, let them do their job. If it isn't what they are looking for, they'll give the heart to you."

Tony looks up suddenly. "And if it is?" he asked Rachel who met his gaze.

"They take it, and the person dies." She said.

"But that's not fair!" protested Clara.

Rachel cut Clara a sharp look. "Gaea is waking up again. You know how hard it was last time. The Black Wizard has the power to defeat her, and keep her asleep. I'm not playing games anymore. There are six of you. As you know, three go on quests, therefore, three will die before you reach China. Even if someone does, do not let them stop your goal."

My ears rang.

Three of us are going to die?

My heart pounded. This was not good.

Rachel cut Kianna a look, as if they had talked before, and got up swiftly, then turned around, and stared right at me.

"Those snakes won't be your parents forever, Ryan." and walked off into the night, leaving us alone.


End file.
